User talk:Lily 8789
When you want to add a new message, please click Add A New Message instead of Edit this page, so it is easier to keep track of things. =D -- Barkjon 19:18, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Hey. Hey it's me Joshgrant. How about we meet on club Penguin on about 5:00 Penguin Standard Time on Sleet on November 26? See ya later! Hi! Its me, Gwen12. I am nice too, unless you take my pie! Hello! Wanna meet on CP! Server:Northern Lights (If full southern lights) Room:Iceberg! My penguin is Frenley--Ced1214 CLICK HERE 21:11, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Waah haa! You said I taste weird! Waaaaaaaah!! ;) You know I'm only kidding American Che AHH! WHAT A STUPID KABOB! 22:18, 8 June 2009 (UTC) RE: CHEESE It's a long story, Lily... if you click here you can read why I am American Che and not American Cheese. American Che AHH! WHAT A STUPID KABOB! 00:45, 9 June 2009 (UTC) RE: Che! The correct pronounciation (how DO you spell that?) is chEE, like the beginning of cheese. Thanks for asking. A lot of people just say cheh, which bugs me. Cheers, American Che AHH! WHAT A STUPID KABOB! That's brill! 20:56, October 25, 2009 (UTC) CHEESE RULES Oh my gosh of course i like cheese!!!!! i live in wisconsin!!! we are the cheese head's!!!!!-- ♥halo♥moon♥ 14:44, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Cheese I Love Cheese!!!! CHEESE RULES!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 21:42, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Cheese... Italian...American...Gorgonzola...Cheddar...Limburger...NOM Adding images (I wasn't sure if you were asking how to get them in an article, or if you were asking how to get them up, so I put both.) To add an image, look to the little sidebar under the logo. There should be a little link that says "Upload image". When you click that, there will be a button that says "Browse...", click that. Look for your photo and upload it. To put an image in an article: For example if I wanted a picture of baby Perry the Platypus (which is already uploaded), I would type to get it as a regular picture. It would show up as: . If I wanted it in a thumbnail with a caption, I would type: . It would look like this: . If I wanted it in a smaller (or larger, in this case) size with no caption, I would type: . It would show up as . Hope that helps! American Che AHH! WHAT A STUPID KABOB! Why did I buy so many mops? 21:07, November 25, 2009 (UTC) American Che American che's name is pronounced; ah-mare-eh-can ch-ee. Think of it as Cheese... But without the ese. BubliLovli ♥HALLA♥ 02:06, November 27, 2009 (UTC) So Amazing!!!!!!!!! I CAN TALK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Names No,My user name on club penguin isn't gourleyo.I am not aloud to give out my account name. Message The reason why you like mwa mwas is because you are probably a member, for me i'm a non member. And mwa mwas don't even respect non members! Why does membership makes chaos?-'Mcmuffin98' Like mwa mwas?--'Daisy13103' Talk to me here! 20:17, December 5, 2009 (UTC) I was one of them for awhile, but I stopped cause I was getting bored. Oh! Whats your CP username?--'Daisy13103' Talk to me here! 20:24, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Party! Please come! Title: The Play Party Place: The Stage, IceBerg, then one of the party people's Igoo's! Time: 6:00 PST Server:Deep Freeze, if full, go to Rainbow, if full, go to Icebound. What To Wear: Stuff from past or right now plays, or you can wear anything you want ;) Go to User:Daisy13103/Parties to sign if your coming! Oh! One more thing. My Penguin's name is Blossom356! Also please take some pics of The Party!--'Daisy13103' Talk to me here! 20:39, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Oh Oh.Sorry, but your welcome to sign my friends list.--'Daisy13103' Talk to me here! 20:48, December 5, 2009 (UTC) RE: Well, I actually copied and pasted the words on my page from YouTube (for my sig, Cantonese Wikipedia). =P But my laptop has a Chinese keyboard installed that has Simplified and Traditional Chinese. Honestly, idk how to type Chinese, so I just copied and pasted the Chinese characters from other websites... sorry if I don't make any sense! --Hal Homsar Solo 聖誕快樂! Merry Christmas! Happy Decemberween! 20:50, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Mwa Mwas again So, if yr a non member and you like Mwa Mwas, you know that Mwa mwas dont care about non members! And why you kept saying Mwa Mwas are cute hundred times? Don't tell me the Mwa mwas had corrupted your brain. If you think that Mwa Mwas are cute, then you have to prove to me that you like them. Do not deny it. Wanna know why most of us hate Mwa Mwas? Watch Club Penguin Bay bees in Youtube. And don't try to trick me, i know wat ur doing-'Mcmuffin98' Answer to 8*12+8 184! P.S.: It is the weekend so I don't feel like doing math, so it might be wrong! I think you pressed the wrong button, it is 1'0'''4. --Staffan15 (talk| ) 15:59, December 6, 2009 (UTC) hey! So, how are ya?--'Daisy13103' Talk to me here! 23:57, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Not to me. Also, someone is making a play to put on YouTube, and I Think it's Sharkbate. We will start filming if someone filles the last spot.--'Daisy13103' Talk to me here! 00:02, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Wait, someone DID fill the last spot! Wanna go to Club Penguin with me, to maybe do something?--'Daisy13103' Talk to me here! 00:09, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Hey!--'Daisy13103' Talk to me here! 02:46, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Hello There I'm Z max1. Will you be my friend? Yes or no, thanks. Z max1 19:36, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Brookelas Christmas Party EEP Is that all you can think of? Mwa mwas are a bunch of annoying stereotypes that say poor grammer- '''Mcmuffin98' I like... PIE I LOVE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE I WANT PIE GIVE ME TAKES ALL YOUR PIE EATS YUM I WANT MORE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE I WANT PIE GIVE ME TAKES ALL YOUR PIE EATS YUM I WANT MORE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE I WANT PIE GIVE ME TAKES ALL YOUR PIE EATS YUM I WANT MORE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE I WANT PIE GIVE ME TAKES ALL YOUR PIE EATS YUM I WANT MORE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE I WANT PIE GIVE ME TAKES ALL YOUR PIE EATS YUM I WANT MORE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE I WANT PIE GIVE ME TAKES ALL YOUR PIE EATS YUM I WANT MORE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE I WANT PIE GIVE ME TAKES ALL YOUR PIE EATS YUM I WANT MORE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE I WANT PIE GIVE ME TAKES ALL YOUR PIE EATS YUM I WANT MORE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE I WANT PIE GIVE ME TAKES ALL YOUR PIE EATS YUM I WANT MORE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE I WANT PIE GIVE ME TAKES ALL YOUR PIE EATS YUM I WANT MORE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE I WANT PIE GIVE ME TAKES ALL YOUR PIE EATS YUM ROBS TAKES ALL PIE IN WORLD I WANT MORE PIE BRUP! Squishy's Christmas Party! Hi! Im having a Christmas party on CP! Check my blog post here for more info. --Squishy Merry Christmas! 22:13, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Brookelas CP news! Hello there! You get your presents from Brookelas CP! Rookie: Here is your awesome Green Sled! Aunt Arctic: Here is your coffee! Mmmmmmmmmmm! It is good! Enjoy! Be sure to play Brookelas CP's new updates! Bye! Hey Hi!--'Daisy13103' Talk to me here! 22:59, December 15, 2009 (UTC) So how are ya? I can't think of anything to say right now!--'User:' Talk to me here! 22:39, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas Plz don't talk about Mwa Mwas cuz most of us from CP Wiki hate them. Anyway, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays. Good Luck-'Mcmuffin98' Party Reminder Squishy's Christmas Party Reminder Remember, the Christmas party is in 3 hours. make sure you be there. --Squishy Merry Christmas! 16:33, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Hi! Merry Christmas! Hi! I am friendly, and I like Cheese!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! that's a lot of exclamations, which translates to a lot of love! Okay, okay. I won't take your cheese, you don't take my pie. That sounds fair. -Gwen12 My Mwa Mwa Story Hi! I kinda like Mwa mwas because one was being MEAN to me! Here what happened: Blossom356, as a Mwa Mwa :NO ONE LIKES ME! Soccer Gal: giggles Blossom356: HEY! I forgot what happened next. I adopted Soccer Gal, but later, i said "Lets go get a puppy or a sista" and she lefted me, FOR NO REASON! Then, I turned into a Mwa Mwa and she spotted me. She had a puppy, and it was mean to me, too. I said "NO ONE LIKES ME!! a couple of times and others said "We like you". So pretty much, thats the story of why I kinda like Mwa mwas now. And, no wonder pplz hate them, because thy don't even CARE about others! Bye for now!--'Daisy13103' Talk to me here! 21:41, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Yeah Yeah, Mwa Mwas shouldn't be mean to others. I did tell about the Mwa Mwa thing to the CP team, but they said about th thing where you put People on the block list! I DIDN"T TELL ON THE MWA MWAS, just the pplz scaring them.--'Daisy13103' Talk to me here! 21:51, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Mean Mwa Mwas I was in pet shop and this happend Mwa Mwa penguin: Woser Attacks Me: Uuuuh Uppie: attacxks mwa mwa penguin Person: Evill puppy! hills me: *leaves* 0_0 --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 23:40, December 28, 2009 (UTC)